SOON
by heart1
Summary: basically harry breaks hermione's heart.... its a leanne rimes song...


SOON  
  
Soon baby I will cry my last tears, soon  
  
Soon darling all these tears will be here soon  
  
One night, baby, you won't be in my dreams  
  
One night I'll finally make it through  
  
One night darling I won't call out your name  
  
And won't be in this pain  
  
I will be over you soon.  
  
  
  
"Hermione" Harry whispered to himself, "How could I have been so stupid." "How could I just let you slip like that?" "You were my love. You were a part of me. now I feel as though a part of me has died." Harry was seated in his chair. Looking back at old times. When He and Hermione were an item. He loved her so much but somehow he managed to break her heart.  
  
Soon as the mountains turn to rivers  
  
Soon as the sea turns in to sand  
  
Soon as the sun comes up at midnight  
  
That's how soon  
  
All the hurt left  
  
But till then I'll just pretend  
  
It will be over - over  
  
I keep telling myself I'll forget you someday soon  
  
Soon  
  
  
  
It's been over two years since graduation and since Harry Potter broke my heart. How could he? He said we would be together-- forever. Hermione remembered that very afternoon he caught Harry kissing Ginny. He didn't even pull away. He didn't do anything to prevent it. Ginny? of all people? Her closest girl friend. Ginny knew she loved Harry with all her heart but why? Why her? Hermione remembered how Harry looked as soon as the kiss ended he still had his eyes closed and he was smiling. Then she remembered how he chased her when he finally opened her eyes and saw her. She just ran and ran and ran. She didn't even know where she was she just cried and cried and cried. She remembered how Harry didn't even follow her to even apologize. That was when she knew it was over and that nothing Harry ever did or said could ever heal her broken heart. "Harry" Hermione recalled saying to herself. "Why oh why did you do that?" "Don't you know how much I love you?" "I was even willing to risk my life just to be with you."  
  
  
  
Soon as the mountains turn to rivers  
  
Soon as the sea turns in to sand  
  
Soon as the sun comes up at midnight  
  
That's how soon  
  
All the hurt left  
  
But 'till then I'll just pretend  
  
It will be over- over  
  
I keep telling myself I'll forget you someday soon  
  
Soon  
  
  
  
Why hadn't he followed her when she saw? Why did he let Ginny kiss him? He knew why.. Ginny had asked him if she could kiss him. He said no plain and simple. He resumed daydreaming about Hermione. He was so in to it he didn't notice Ginny kiss him. He thought Ginny had left and Hermione had kissed him to surprise him. So he didn't hesitate and kissed her back. It was only when he heard someone burst in to tears he finally thought of pulling away. That's when he realized he was kissing Ginny and not Hermoine. And it was Hermione crying. He raced out of the room to look for her but only to find the hallway empty. He decided to explain to Hermione over dinner. Harry had just finished telling Ron the whole story when Hermione showed up. She was so pale and her hair was a mess. She just sat down ate quickly avoiding Harry's eyes then got up and said "Harry Potter I never want to see you again. And. and." she could not continue since tears were streaming down her face so she just ran out. Harry had never ever felt so hurt and guilty in his whole life. He was not even able to explain. Their weeks apart turned in to months then graduation came Hermione just said a quick good- bye and ran to the train headed for Switzerland. Harry was never able to explain. He stayed at Hogwarts to become an auror but for weeks he would not even talk to anyone. He felt so hurt because he was never able to explain and say good-bye to his one true love--Hermione Granger.  
  
I will cry my last tears soon  
  
You know I will be over you  
  
Soon darling I won't call out your name  
  
I won't be in this pain.  
  
  
  
Hermione was about to tell Harry that she loved her. She just walked in to the common room when she saw Hermione and Ginny. She could still feel the hurt and betrayal she felt the moment she walked in and saw them. She knew she would never love another the way she had loved Harry Potter. Deep in her heart she yearned for his embrace. to hear his voice again. She  
  
remembered his face when she said good-bye and ran off to the train without even giving him a chance to say anything. How she longed for Harry to tell her that he loved her.  
  
She knew that she would never recover from the hurt she felt and is still feeling. She knew too that deep in her heart she could never forget the only man she truly loved-- Harry Potter.  
  
I will be over you soon-- soon  
  
I will be over you soon  
  
I will be over you soon-- baby  
  
I will be over you soon  
  
I will be over you soon-- soon..  
  
  
  
Harry knew he could never recover from the hurt he felt. every time he thought of her. how could he have been so stupid? He lost all his chances of forever being with Hermione. He knew in his heart that he could never love another the way he loved Hermione Granger.  
  
End! 


End file.
